Death Note Llama Songs
by BriKyo
Summary: What do you get with one annoying song about llamas and a manga about death? These messes that are fun to sing! Find your favorite character and enjoy! It's only T to keep me safe. You know, just in case!
1. Kira, Kira, L!

I do not own Death Note or the Llama Song

* * *

**Kira, Kira, L!**

He's a Kira!  
She's a Kira!  
And another corporate Kira!  
Thoughtful Kira.  
Psycho Kira!  
Kira, Kira,  
L!

Kira, Kira,  
Apple Kira!  
Notebook,  
Pen,  
Computer,  
Kira.  
Kira, Kira,  
Chocolate Kira!

Kira, Kira,  
L!

I was once in Kanto.  
I lived in L's cake.  
But I never saw the way  
That Kira slayed the rake.  
I was three successors dead.  
But I told a tale,  
And now listen, little Misa  
To the safety rail.

Did you ever see a Kira,  
Kiss a Kira  
On the Kira?  
Kira's Kira.  
Tastes of Kira.  
Kira, Kira,  
L!

Half a Kira,  
Twice the Kira!  
Not a Kira!  
Farmer Kira.  
Kira in a car,  
Alarm a Kira!  
Kira, Kira  
L!

Is this how FanGirl now?  
Is Watari old?  
Is it made of dark chocolate,  
Near-san,  
Mello,  
Cold?  
Now my song is running thin.  
And I cannot yell.  
Time for me to retire now,  
And become an L!


	2. Elu, Elu, Light!

I dot NOT own Death Note

* * *

**Elu, Elu, Light!**

Here's an Elu!  
There's an Elu!  
And another little Elu!  
Thoughtful Elu.  
Depressed Elu!  
Elu, Elu,  
Light!

Elu, Elu,  
Working Elu!  
Candy,  
Cake,  
Computer,  
Elu.  
Elu, Elu,  
Chocolate Elu!

Elu, Elu,  
Light!

I was once in Kanto.  
I lived in L's hotel.  
But I never got to hear  
That pretty sounding bell!  
It was three years since I came.  
So I told a tale,  
And now listen, little Raito,  
To the safety rail.

Did you ever see an Elu,  
Kiss an Elu  
On the Elu?  
Elu's Elu.  
Tastes of Elu.  
Elu, Elu,  
Light!

Half a Elu,  
Twice the Elu!  
Not a Elu!  
Farmer Elu.  
Elu in a car,  
Alarm a Elu!  
Elu, Elu,

Light!

Is this how FanGirl now?  
Is Yagami old?  
Is it made of chocolate chips,  
Matsu,  
Mogi,  
Cold?  
Now my song is running thin.  
And I cannot write.  
Time for me to retire now,  
And become an Light!


	3. Mello, Mello, Matt!

I do not own Death Note

* * *

**Mello, Mello, Matt!**

Here's a Mello!  
There's a Mello!  
And another little Mello!  
Chocolate Mello.  
Older Mello!  
Mello, Mello,  
Matt!

Mello, Mello,  
Leather Mello!  
Chocolate,  
Chicks,  
Mafia,  
Mello.  
Mello, Mello,  
Sexy Mello!

Mello, Mello,  
Matt!

I was once in LA.  
I hung with the thugs.  
But I never saw the way  
That Mello squashed those bugs.  
I was three FanGirls dead.  
But I told a tale,  
And now listen, little Nia  
To the safety rail.

Did you ever see a Mello,  
Kiss a Mello  
On the Mello?  
Mello's Mello.  
Tastes of Mello.  
Mello, Mello,  
Matt!

Half a Mello,  
Twice the Mello!  
Not a Mello!  
Farmer Mello.  
Mello on a bike,  
Alarm a Mello!  
Mello, Mello,  
Matt!

Is this how FanGirl now?  
Is Roger-san old?  
Is it made of dark chocolate,  
Sweetened,  
Milk,  
Cold?  
Now my song is running thin.  
Where's my metal bat?  
Time for me to retire now,  
And become an Matt!


	4. Nia, Nia, L!

I do not own Death Note

* * *

Nia, Nia, L!

Here's a Nia!  
There's a Nia!  
And another little Nia!  
Happy Nia.  
Emo Nia!  
Nia, Nia,  
L!

Nia, Nia,  
Silly Nia!

Robots,  
Ducks,  
Computer,  
Nia.  
Nia, Nia,  
Puzzle Nia!

Nia, Nia,  
L!

I was once in New York.  
I lived with SPK.  
But I never saw the way  
Nia saved the day!  
I was only forth in line.  
So I told a tale,  
And now listen, Dear Mello  
To the safety rail.

Did you ever see a Nia,  
Kiss a Nia  
On the Nia?  
Nia's Nia.  
Tastes of Nia.  
Nia, Nia,  
L!

Half a Nia,  
Twice the Nia!  
Not a Nia!  
Farmer Nia.  
Nia in a chair,  
Alarm a Nia!  
Nia, Nia,  
L!

Is this how FanGirl now?  
Is Roger-san old?  
Is it made of action figures,  
LEGOS,  
Puzzles,  
Cold?  
Now my song is running thin.  
Do you hear that bell?  
Time for me to retire now,  
And become an L!


	5. Matto, Matto, Near

I do not own Death Note

* * *

**Matto, Matto, Near!**

Here's a Matto!  
There's a Matto!  
And another little Matto!  
Smoking Matto.  
Gaming Matto!  
Matto, Matto,  
Near!

Matto, Matto,  
Sexy Matto!  
PWNing N00bs,  
Laughing Matto,

Matto, Matto

Sweetie Matto!

Matto, Matto,  
Near!

I was once in Wammy's House.  
I kept my Matt-chan here.  
But I never saw the way  
My Mello beat my Near.  
It was one year since I came,  
So I told a tale,  
And now listen, my little Elu  
To the safety rail.

Did you ever see a Matto,  
Kiss a Matto  
On the Matto?  
Matto's Matto.  
Tastes of Matto.  
Matto, Matto,  
Near!

Half a Matto,  
Twice the Matto!  
Not a Matto!  
Farmer Matto.  
Matto in his car,  
Alarm a Matto!  
Matto, Matto  
Near!

Is this how FanGirl now?  
Is Roger-san old?  
Is it made of PlayStation,  
Nintendo,  
X-Box,  
Cold?  
Now my song is running thin.  
Hold your Wammy dear.  
Time for me to retire now,  
And become an Near!


End file.
